villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Gorast
Gorast is one of the antagonists in the BIONICLE series. She also serves as one of the secondary antagonists in the 2008 storyline. She was a Makuta of the Tren Krom Penisula and a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta as well as the Makuta Strike Force. Gorast was the only member of the Brotherhood who was completely loyal to her leader, Makuta Teridax as she went along with all his plans since she was the first to side with him during his first step of overthrowing the Great Spirit. She was voiced by Jean Louisa Kelly, who also played as Waspix in Hero Factory. Biography Gorast and the other Makuta were created by the Great Beings, using the substance known as the Antidermis and came into being. Later, she became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, whose task was to manage the Matoran universe population by creating various Rahi. 80,000 years later; when the Brotherhood of Makuta learned that the Barraki and the League of Six Kingdoms were attempting to overthrow the Great Spirit Mata Nui, they immediately rallied their army as Gorast, Antroz, Vamprah and Bitil led their army to attack the Barraki fortress. During the attack, Gorast fought with Carapar and Mantax and easilt defeated them. Following the League's defeat, Gorast and Mutran were assigned by Miserix to journey to the Barraki fortress again to clear out the mess. When they got there and although they found nothing left there, Gorast immediately spotted a few stragglers and hunted them down before eliminating them. Following the end of the Matoran Civil War, Gorast was assigned to supervise the Tren Krom Penisula as she was eventually feared by the denizens there as ahe was shown torturing and killing her captured enemies. The Brotherhood Corruption When Makuta Teridax demanded a Convocation to reveal the plan and claim leadership, Gorast was one of the first to side with him. After Teridax took over the Brotherhood as its new leader of overthrowing Miserix, she and Icarax were ordered to eliminate all of the Makuta who opposed the Plan and sided with Miserix, as she fulfilled her duty of executing them without hesistation. Later, Gorast and the other Makuta evolved beyond the need of physical body as their Antidermis became gaseous within their armors. When Gorast Death Gorast was present during the moment that Mata Nui was awakening. When Krika appeared to warn the other makutas that Teridax would soon dispose of them, Gorast raged and fiercely clashed against Krika, finally killing him by inverting his mask power of repelation onto his own body. During the energy storm, Gorast stayed freezed as she understood why Teridax send her and the other makutas precisely to Karda Nui in that moment, and shocked, she didn't even noticed nor cared about the increasing magnitude of the storm, which erased her completely alongside Antroz, Mutran, Vamprah, Chirox and Bitil. Personality Gorast is a fearsome, psychotic, hot-blooded, aggressive, and brutal Makuta. She was also fanatically loyal to her master, Makuta Teridax since she was the first to sided with him during his takeover and when Teridax ushered the Plan, she was very confident that his plan will succeed. She went so far as to idolize Teridax for his cunning and ruthless role and was in love with him as she was willing to eliminate anyone who questioned the Plan or opposing her master's plan, making her Teridax's most brutal enforcer. It was until at the time Teridax eventually betrayed her, which shocked her; revealing that he does not care about her and viewed her as an pawn for his own ends. Powers and Abilities Gorast, as the other makuta, had mastery over the element of shadow and 42 kraata powers, aside from the power of her mask: the kanohi Felnas, which inverted the power of whoever it's owner wanted temporaly. When she modified her own body into a completely mechanic one, she didn't need to sleep, eat nor rest, but at her stay in the Swamp of Secrets, her body was locked in an insectoid form and needed to feed and rest again due to the mutagen, as a side effect, his kanohi Felnas mutated too with a sting in the mouth that could absorb the inner light of other beings. Gallery Imageo.jpg|Gorast in her set form. Comic_Makuta_Gorast.PNG|Gorast attacking Gali Nuva in the comics. Set_Makuta_Gorast_wallpaper.png|Gorast in the wallpaper. CGI_Mistika_Makuta_Gorast.png CGI_Makuta_Gorast_Mistika.png|Gorast in flight. Trivia *Gorast was the first and only female canister set that did not have blue as her primary color. *On some of the 2008 BIONICLE online games, Gorast was mistaken as a male, though Gorast is officially female by the LEGO Group. *Gorast was once nearly trampled by a Tahtorak during her expedition in the island of Stelt. *Gorast was the only known female Makuta across the series. Navigation pl:Gorast Category:Female Category:Murderer Category:Military Category:Arrogant Category:Pawns Category:BIONICLE Villains Category:Minion Category:Lawful Evil Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Aliens Category:Lego Villains Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Disciplinarians Category:Control Freaks Category:Hypocrites Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Strategic Category:Obsessed Category:Terrorists Category:Fighters Category:Barbarian Category:Power Hungry Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Book Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Mutilators Category:Monsters Category:Suicidal Category:Enforcer Category:Warlords Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Delusional Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Remorseful Category:Stalkers Category:Tyrants Category:Egotist Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Evil Creation Category:Traitor Category:Oppressors Category:Vampires Category:One-Man Army Category:Liars Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Sophisticated Category:Mutated Category:Hybrids Category:Scapegoat Category:Vandals Category:Self-Aware Category:In Love Category:Muses Category:Cheater Category:Opportunists Category:Game Changer Category:Extravagant Category:Fragmental